paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Patrol Order
Wolf.jpg|Wolf Lion.jpg|Lion Eagle.jpg|Eagle Color.jpg|Color fox.png|Fox Patrol Patch Patrol order affects how scouts assemble for nearly every troop event. The patrols line up in order for assembly, inspection, and drilling competitions. The patrols also sit in patrol order at the Cabin and Family Dinner. During the Birthday, the patrols also line up in patrol order at their starting positions and when competing on the field. Patrol order is: Wolf , Lion , Eagle , Color , Fox Patrol Order in Depth From the perspective of the scouts in the patrols, they generally line up from the right with Wolf starting the line and Fox ending it. That means for those looking at the line from the front, such as the Staff judges or adult leaders, the line of patrols forms from the left. Troop Meetings Patrol order is maintained although a little altered during meetings. Inspection outside on the porch follows the standard order but once inside the order shifts due to the use of patrol benches. When standing in the front of the room and looking toward the patrols, the order was: Wolf front left, Lion back left, Eagle front right, and Color back right. The addition of Fox has disrupted the order. They should be placed behind Color but because that would block the porch door, Fox has been added behind Lion. Thus it is now: Wolf front left, Lion middle left, Fox back left, Eagle front right, and Color back right. Family Dinner At the Family Dinner, each patrol has an assigned table for scouts and families to eat together. These tables are assigned by standard patrol order. When standing in the front of the room and looking back toward the tables and then the kitchen the tables are from left to right: Wolf, Lion, Eagle, Color, Fox, Staff. Preparation For each month, one patrol is designated to set up and start fires if needed before the Troop Meeting , PLC , and BOR. The order goes in the same patrol order starting in September. Discrepancies and Disputes with the Order The distribution of the bunk houses in Lisle at Horseshoe is based on a tradition of which patrols have occupied them and the order they were built, not based on any patrol order in which Eagle was just misplaced. Moving clockwise from the Leader Pavilion they are: Wolf, Lion, Staff, Color, Fox, Eagle. Before Fox Patrol was reactivated, patrol order was also reverse alphabetical order. Some argue that Fox should have been placed between Lion and Eagle to continue that trend. Normally patrol order starts from right to left (from the perspective of the scouts standing in formation) but certain events like the Birthday and Staff Drilling reverse both patrol order and inner patrol order to go from left to right. Inner Patrol Order The scouts within a patrol are also expected to line up in a specific order for inspection, drilling, and seating at Troop Meetings. The Patrol Leader is first and then followed by his assistant(s). All the other scouts line up in rank order after the assistant. If two scouts have the same rank then the more senior scout goes first. (e.g. PL, APL, Star Scout, First Class Scout 3 years in the Troop, First Class Scout 2 years in the Troop, Second Class Scout, Tenderfoot Scout, Scout.) Category:Patrol